Conventionally, PTL 1 discloses a configuration in which, in a head-up display device for displaying a virtual image in front of a windshield of a vehicle, a light source unit having a back surface to which a heat radiator is attached is provided on the outside of a case that houses a reflecting member for reflecting display light from the light source unit toward the windshield in order to efficiently radiate heat emitted by the light source unit.